1. Technical Field
Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor package including the same. More particularly, inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device include a redistribution layer and a semiconductor package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package may include a semiconductor device that is capable of storing a huge amount of data and processing that data in a short time. Such a device may include a circuit unit for storing and/or processing data and chip pads for inputting data to the circuit from “the outside” (that is, outside the circuit unit) or outputting data from the circuit unit to the outside.
Some semiconductor devices include one or more redistribution layers connected to the chip pads, in order to change the positions of pads disposed at a specified position of the semiconductor device (that is, to alter the location through which the pads connect to the outside).
For example, when the pads are disposed in a region of a top surface of the semiconductor device, the electrical connection points, the points where the circuit unit makes connection through pads with wires or bumps, may be changed to other regions of the top surface of the semiconductor device through a redistribution layer electrically connected to the chip pads. Such redistribution may be employed, for example, to ease crowding in one area of a circuit or, generally, for convenient placement of pads.
When a defect, such as short-circuit, occurs in a redistribution layer that electrically connects the outside and the semiconductor device, the defect may also occur in the semiconductor device and even in the semiconductor package including the same.
Therefore, for the reliability of electrical connections between the semiconductor device, or circuit unit, and the outside, the reliability of the redistribution layer is critical.